Kompilacje The Sims 4
W tym artykule znajdują się wszystkie kompilacje gry The Sims 4 i jej dodatków. The Sims 4 - Zestaw dodatków 60px|left kompilacja pakietu rozgrywki Dzień w spa i dwóch akcesoriów; Wytworne przyjęcie i Perfekcyjne patio. W sklepach można nabyć zestaw w wersji elektronicznej lub pod postacią pudełka, lecz znajdziemy w nim tylko kod aktywacyjny. Pakiet został wydany 30 lipca w Europie. Zestaw ten jest pierwszą kompilacją związaną z The Sims 4. Warto dodać, że w Ameryce Północnej kompilacja ta nie zawiera gry The Sims 4: Wytworne przyjęcie. Opis Więcej Simów, więcej gry - The Sims 4 Zestaw zawiera 1 pakiet rozgrywki i 2 pakiety akcesoriów. The Sims™ Dzień w spa - Twoi Simowie mogą wybrać się do nowego salonu spa na energetyzujący masaż i pracować nad równowagą wewnętrzną podczas sesji jogi. Po relaksującej kąpieli błotnej warto jeszcze wstąpić do sauny, żeby do końca wypocić całodzienny stres. Dzięki nowym obiektom i elementom dekoracyjnym na życie Twoich Simów spłynie spokój i komfort. The Sims™ 4 Perfekcyjne patio - stwórz Simom idealną przestrzeń do relaksu na świeżym powietrzu! Ustaw w ogrodzie wanny z hydromasażem, przygotuj smakowity posiłek na zupełnie nowym grillu i ubierz swoich Simów w niezobowiązujące, ale stylowe stroje. The Sims™ 4 Wytworne przyjęcie - zorganizuj luksusowe przyjęcie pośród ekstrawaganckich mebli, przedmiotów i dekoracji. Przygotuj dla swoich gości bufet pełen smakowitości z ozdobą w postaci czekoladowej fontanny! Wzbogać garderobę swoich Simów o oszałamiające suknie i wytworne stroje na wyjątkowe okazje. The Sims 4 - Zestaw dodatków 2 60px|left druga kompilacja trzech rozszerzeń do gry The Sims 4. Składa się z The Sims 4: Ucieczka w plener, The Sims 4: Kuchnia na wypasie oraz The Sims 4: Upiorności. Zestaw został wydany 22 października 2015 roku na całym świecie. Można go nabyć w wersji elektronicznej lub pod postacią pudełka, lecz znajduje się w nim tylko kod aktywacyjny. Opis Więcej Simów, więcej gry - The Sims™4 Zestaw 2 zawiera 1 pakiet rozgrywki i 2 pakiety akcesoriów! Wyrusz ze Swoim Simem na wyprawę w głęboki las, stwórz najlepszą kuchnię i organizuj wywołujące dreszcze bale przebierańców. The Sims™ 4 Ucieczka w plener - w dziczy na Twoich Simów czekają nowe niespodzianki. Wyrusz na wyprawę w głęboki las. Zabierz Swoich Simów na biwak, odkrywaj nowe zioła i gatunki ryb, okropne insekty i nie tylko. The Sims™ 4 Kuchnia na wypasie - stwórz najlepszą kuchnię, korzystając z nowych, doskonale zaprojektowanych elementów wystroju. Przekonaj się, jakie nowe, zaskakujące smaki stworzą Twoi Simowie w nowej maszynce do lodów! The Sims™ 4 Upiorności - rzeźb w dyniach, aby ozdobić upiorne przyjęcie swojego Sima, przebieraj go w nowe, potworne kostiumy i przestrasz swoich gości nie na żarty. The Sims 4 - Zestaw dodatków 3 60px|left trzeci zestaw rozszerzeń do The Sims 4. Składa się on z: The Sims 4: Zjedzmy na mieście, The Sims 4: Kino domowe i The Sims 4: Romantyczny ogród. Premiera tego pakietu odbyła się 9 czerwca 2016 roku na całym świecie. Można go nabyć w wersji elektronicznej lub pod postacią pudełka, lecz znajduje się w nim tylko kod aktywacyjny. Opis Wzbogać swoją rozgrywkę dzięki The Sims 4 Zestaw - zawiera 1 pakiet rozgrywki i 2 akcesoria! Prowadź własną restaurację i zabieraj swoich Simów na uczty poza domem, zapraszaj znajomych na wieczory filmowe i stwórz bujny, romantyczny ogród, w grze zlokalizowanej w języku polskim. The Sims™ 4: Zjedzmy na mieście - prowadź własną restaurację i zabieraj swoich Simów na uczty poza domem. Twórz różnorodne restauracje i zarządzaj nimi – zatrudnij pracowników i skomponuj idealne menu, by Twój interes zaczął przynosić zyski i mógł się rozwijać. Zabierz swoich Simów na ucztę złożoną z nowych dań kuchni molekularnej i patrz, jak cieszą się czasem spędzanym z bliskimi. The Sims™ 4: Kino domowe - zaproś przyjaciół na wieczór filmowy i relaksuj się. Upraż miskę popcornu i zabaw swoich Simów filmem puszczanym na nowym ekranie projekcyjnym. Podkreśl swoje wyluzowane podejście do życia, wybierając stroje w stylu bohemy i niedbałe fryzury. The Sims™ 4: Romantyczny ogród - stwórz dla swoich Simów bujny wiktoriański ogród, w którym czeka na nich romans w atmosferze tajemniczości. Odwiedź studnię życzeń i zobacz, czy spełnią się najskrytsze pragnienia Twoich Simów. Ubieraj ich w kwiatowym stylu i baw się wraz z nimi przy tryskającej wodą fontannie. The Sims 4 - Zestaw dodatków 4 60px|left czwarty zestaw rozszerzeń do The Sims 4. Składa się on z: The Sims 4: Wampiry, The Sims 4: Pokój dzieciaków i The Sims 4: Zabawa na podwórku. Można go nabyć w wersji elektronicznej lub pod postacią pudełka, lecz znajduje się w nim tylko kod aktywacyjny. Opis Wzbogać swoją rozgrywkę dzięki The Sims 4 Zestaw 4 - zawiera 1 pakiet rozgrywki i 2 pakiety akcesoriów! Przemień swoich Simów w potężne wampiry, projektuj i personalizuj pokoje dziecięce, stwórz przyjazną relaksowi przestrzeń w swoim ogródku. The Sims™ 4: Wampiry - przemień swoich Simów w potężne wampiry i podaruj im wieczne życie w nowej, upiornej okolicy. Twórz różnorodne wampiry za pomocą całkiem nowych narzędzi i odblokowuj unikatowe moce, które pozwolą Twoim Simom zyskać nadnaturalne zdolności. Zaszyj się w Forgotten Hollow, uwij sobie gniazdko i spędzaj czas z innymi nieśmiertelnymi istotami. The Sims™ 4: Pokój dzieciaków - projektuj i personalizuj pokoje dziecięce, których styl rozbudzi wyobraźnię Simów. Zbieraj karty stworków, wymieniaj się nimi i patrz, jak stworki ożywają na elektronicznej arenie. Wystawiaj spektakle kukiełkowe, aby opowiadać historie i zabawiać rodzinę oraz przyjaciół. Przebieraj swoich małych Simów w ubrania, dzięki którym wyrażą swój styl. The Sims™ 4: Zabawa na podwórku - stwórz w swoim ogródku przestrzeń, w której Simowie będą mogli się zrelaksować i ochłodzić. Prezentuj szalone sztuczki na ślizgawce wodnej lub odpręż się ze szklanką lemoniady. Ozdób podwórko nowymi kolorowymi obiektami i przebierz Simów w ubrania, w których poczują się swobodnie. The Sims 4 - Zestaw dodatków 5 60px|left piąty zestaw rozszerzeń do The Sims 4. Składa się on z: The Sims 4: Być rodzicem, The Sims 4: Styl dawnych lat i The Sims 4: Wieczór na kręgielni. Premiera tego pakietu odbyła się 23 czerwca 2017 roku na całym świecie. Można go nabyć w wersji elektronicznej lub pod postacią pudełka, lecz znajduje się w nim tylko kod aktywacyjny. Opis Wzbogać swoją rozgrywkę dzięki The Sims 4 Zestaw 5 - zawiera 1 pakiet rozgrywki i 2 pakiety akcesoriów! Rozwijaj umiejętności wychowawcze swoich Simów, podaruj im życie w upragnionym przepychu, a na koniec zbuduj kręgielnię i zafunduj Simom wieczór pełen wrażeń i zabawy The Sims™ 4: Być rodzicem - rozwijaj umiejętności wychowawcze swoich Simów, aby pomóc im kształtować dzieciństwo ich dzieci z The Sims 4: Być rodzicem. Możesz karać lub nagradzać zachowanie dzieci, przekazywać im wartości życiowe i wywrzeć wpływ na ich przyszłość. Czerp radość z zajęć rodzinnych i personalizuj swój dom dzięki nowym elementom wyposażenia i modzie rodzinnej. The Sims™ 4: Styl dawnych lat - czas, żeby Twoi Simowie zasmakowali luksusu z The Sims 4: Styl dawnych lat. Ubierz ich w stroje rodem z dawnych lat, wyposaż ich w odpowiednie akcesoria i nałóż makijaż z pomocą toaletki. Ozdób ich domostwo wymyślnymi meblami oraz dodatkami i zatrudnij lokaja, który spełni każdą ich zachciankę. The Sims™ 4: Wieczór na kręgielni - zbuduj kręgielnię i zafunduj swoim Simom wieczór pełen wrażeń i zabawy z The Sims 4: Wieczór na kręgielni. Rywalizuj z przyjaciółmi i szlifuj swoje umiejętności gry w kręgle, aby odblokować rzuty specjalne. Spersonalizuj swoją kręgielnię z pomocą wyjątkowych elementów wystroju i nadaj swoim Simom nowy, olśniewający wygląd. Pakiet: The Sims 4/The Sims: Psy i koty Kompilacja składająca się z gier: The Sims 4 i The Sims 4: Psy i koty. Pakiet ten miał swoją premierę 10 listopada 2017 roku. Opis Wyjątkowa oferta pozwalająca na zakup gry podstawowej The Sims 4, najbardziej oczekiwanego dodatku The Sims 4: Psy i koty oraz zawartości Cyfrowej edycji specjalnej - to wszystko zawiera Zestaw specjalny. Twórz unikalnych Simów, buduj im domy, eksploruj niezwykłe światy. Wprowadź do świata Simów futrzastych towarzyszy i zaoferuj nową karierę – prowadzenie własnej kliniki weterynaryjnej. The Sims 4 Edycja specjalna kompilacja składająca się z gier: The Sims 4, The Sims 4: Witaj w pracy, The Sims 4: Dzień w spa, The Sims 4: Wytworne przyjęcie oraz The Sims 4: Perfekcyjne patio. Zestaw ten miał premierę dnia 1 listopada 2015 roku we Francji. Zobacz też * Kompilacje The Sims 3 Kategoria:Kompilacje en:Compilations of The Sims 4